


Alias

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Patrick chose the name he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Alias  
> Character: Ethan Dobrowski  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Why Patrick chose the name he did.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Ethan Dobrowski  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He's never sure where the gateways will take him but at least he's no longer alone. He has Charlotte and she likes him well enough when he keeps his temper in check.

Remembering who he used to be is hard. Patrick was just a scared kid but these people only know him as Ethan. He's been through more gateways than them and is grateful that Charlotte hasn't faced all the dangers he has.

Being stranded in a strange world changed him. He had to adapt to survive. The first kill was terrifying but using his victim's name is oddly empowering.


End file.
